A Cry In The Dark
by Halo 007
Summary: One day Daniel Matthews stumbles onto some old tapes of his father searching for him. Now Daniel wants to find the killer who killed his father and stop him once and for all. Now updated with more coming soon!


A Cry In The Dartk

_** It had been just** t**welve years since the disappearance of Eric Matthews and his only son Daniel Matthews tried to forget the memories of the past and looked forward to the future. He met a girl named Victoria Anderson. They got married after a few months of dating. Together they had a daughter named Samantha Matthews. Everything was going smoothly until tragedy struck. Victoria died a few weeks later due to complications from having the baby. So Daniel and his daughter Samantha moved away to Los Angeles and there Daniel joined the police force. Samantha was fourteen when her father joined the force. Daniel was thirty years old and quickly moved up the ranks from rookie to full fledge detective much like his father. **_

_**One day when Daniel got home from the grocery store he decided to take care of the groceries then relax for a while. His daughter Samantha came in from her room.**_

_**"Dad do you need any help?" asked Samantha.**_

_**"No, but thanks for asking Sam." replied Daniel.**_

_**Samantha laughed and after placing the last grocery in the cabinet Daniel went to sit on the sofa. Just as he sat on the sofa the phone rang and Daniel picked it up. **_

_**Daniel:"Hello?"**_

_**" Daniel its me Rick Marksmen get to the LAPD ASAP! We got breaking news on who we think killed one of our special agents!"**_

_**Daniel hung the phone up and looked at Samantha "Your going over to aunt Rachel's house and staying there for a while I'm being called at the station. He then drove Samantha to Rachel's house. Samantha hugged him and said " Be careful dad." Then Daniel drove and got to the police station as fast as he could. Daniel got to Ricks office and closed the door. **_

_**Rick: Several years ago we sent one of our own special agents after Jigsaws final apprentice. We haven't heard from him **_

_**Rick: That was Peter Strham one of the best agents of the force. Since hes been gone for years. We can only assume hes dead. David Hoffman is the man who we think is the final apprentice. **_

_**Rick: It gets worse apparently he was helping Jigsaw with the trap that killed your father.**_

_**Daniel: What? **_

_**Rick: Heres a video tape from a surveillance camera as your father searches for you and his final demise. **_

_**Rick went over to a VCR and placed the tape in it showing the following contents it contained. **_

_**There was a loud, but clear voice yelling**_

_**"Daniel!" Eric yelled repeatedly searching for his son. **_

_**Amanda one of Jigsaws two apprentices heard Eric and said "Oh Snap!"**_

_**Eric looked on the ground for a weapon when he heard that it was Amanda. She was the one who had locked him up in that cold dark bathroom. There by causing him to break his own ankle with a toilet seat to slip out of the chain he was attached to. Eric went and stood in the shadows waiting for his target he knew he could not miss. When Amanda went around the corner Eric attacked.**_

_**Slamming the pipe onto Amanda s head he quickly threw it and grabbed her by the hair. Eric demanded "Where is he?" Then when there was no response he slammed her head against the concrete wall. "Where is he?!?" Amanda finally said "Screw you." Eric had reached his breaking point throwing her on the ground he grabbed a knife from his back pocket.**_

_**Amanda quickly kicked Eric s broken ankle and he went down hard. Amanda got up and left Eric, but not before he said "Your not Jigsaw!" She looked at him and began toward him. **_

_**Amanda then punched Eric hard in the face knocking him out before walking away. Eric was taken from view by someone wearing a hooded cloak just before the film footage continued. **_

_**After looking around Eric was in a trap like no other. The test was for him to wait and have his best friend Officer Riggs get to him when the ninety seconds had expired. If Eric tried to escape he would hang himself and if someone came through the door and the timer had not expired then two ice blocks would crush his head. **_

_**When sixty seconds expired Eric tried to hang himself. Art then went and walked over quickly to check on Eric. Art began to grab Eric and shake him to see if he was OK. Eric grabbed Art with his feet and began to strangle him. Finally Art got away, but not before getting flipped in midair by Eric's feet.**_

_**Art: I'm not the one you got to worry about Jerk off.**_

_**Art then gave Eric a gun should Riggs try to open the glass door.**_

_**After twenty seconds ticked by Riggs finally reached the door. He yelled" Eric!" **_

_**When Eric heard his friend he warned "Riggs don't open the door!" Seconds ticked by and when Riggs could stand it no longer he ran through the door and into the room. Eric immediately fired the pistol at Riggs hitting him. Art began screaming causing Riggs to **_

_**shoot him and then the ice block trap sprang to life. **_

_**The two ice blocks swung in a vertical direction causing Eric to closed his eyes as the blocks smashed his head. The blast knocked Riggs to the ground violently. As Riggs was aware of what had happened he mourned the lose of his best friend. Art began to curse and yell at Riggs. Assuming Art to be the apprentice and thinking he was pulling out a gun Riggs shot and instantly killed him. Before Art died however he threw out a tape player containing a tape which began to play. **_

_**It was Jigsaw and he said the following:"Hello Officer Riggs if your hearing this tape then you have reached Detective Matthews in under ninety seconds. Instead of saving him you have caused his death. You have not learned to save a life nor have had the patience to do so. You have not valued life nor have let go of your obsession. Also you have not learned to see what I see or feel what I feel. Therefore you have lost." **_

_**Hoffman walked over to Riggs causing him to shake in fear when he realized who the real apprentice was. He went over to the computer pulling the main power plug. This caused a power outage in the lights and computer monitors. Hoffman went over to Riggs and snarled "Game Over" then the screen went to static**_**. **

_**Daniel: How did you get the videos and the pictures if the FBI wasn't there?**_

_**Rick: We used something called Nanobots. Nanobots are small computerized camcorders that can fit into tight places. Also there indestructible keeping them from getting destroyed.**_

_**Daniel: Is there anything else I need to know about Hoffman? **_

_**Rick: He was a trained forensic officer. Heard hes very dangerous and unpredictable. Keep up your guard and be alert.**_

_**Rick: Daniel your the only one who can stop Hoffman and end the games.**_

_**Daniel: Why me?**_

_**Rick: As you saw in the video tapes your father Eric Matthews was one of a kind. He gave Jigsaw and his henchmen a headache. Also he survived the longest out of the other officers that were tested by Jigsaws games.**_

_**Rick: Daniel you have the survival instinct. **_

_**Daniel: I know I have played before. I survived the longest while injected with a deadly nerve gas. Plus killed a man in self defense. Also I was held captive in a cold dark vault. Trapped for about two hours. I was shaken, but I survived.**_

_**Rick: Exactly that gives you an advantage of knowing how Hoffman works. So use your past experience to help you.**_

_**Daniel: OK I will.**_

_**After leaving the police station Daniel went over to Aunt Rachel's to get his daughter. When he got there he went to knock on the door. As he did the door opened by itself and the place was trashed. The Table, Furniture and other house hold appliances were either badly damaged or destroyed. Daniel went threw the house looking for Aunt Rachel when he found her. He saw her on the ground face down. He rolled her over and saw deep slash marks all over her. He checked for a pulse and found none. Daniel went threw the house looking for his daughter. Sam? Sam! he cried as he looked for his only daughter. After a while he saw a red carpeted blanket covering something. Turning it over he saw a TV, VCR, and a tape with the words "Play me" on the cover. Turning on the TV and the VCR he placed the tape into the VCR. **_

_**The Screen flashed blue with static until a clear picture appeared of what looked like a clown puppet. There was a voice that was Hoffman/Jigsaw who said the following. " Hello Detective Matthews I have captured your daughter. Lets say shes tied up for the moment. If you want to see here alive again you must play a game for her survival. Weather or not she lives will be up to you. Will you save a life or let revenge consume you. Live or die make your choice. Let the games begin." With that the screen went to flashing and then went to static.**_

_**Daniel immediately picked up the phone and called his partner detective Mark Johnson. **_


End file.
